Chris' Story (The PnF Version)
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: Christmas fanfic special. This fanfic explores much more of my OC character Chris' life back at his hometown along with side stories such as the gang getting ready for the Christmas play, Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing his usual antics, Isabella finding ways to get close to Phineas and many more. Originally written in Filipino but translated to English for reader's convenience. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The Book

**Christmas time. It was this time when the Christmas lights are flickering on and off, Christmas trees displaying on every house whether big or small, waiting for a gift from Santa and of course, a season of giving. It's always been these typical scenes that I pictured here in Danville but—**

_"Chris! Your friends are here!"_

_"Going, Ma!"_

**Great. My mother's calling me. Guess that ends the journal for today.**

Chris turned off his laptop and went outside. When he wore some thick clothes and opened the door, as expected, his friends, Phineas and Ferb were there, waiting for him.

"Hey Chris." Phineas greeted.

"Hey guys. Didn't expect you two to be here. Sorry if I waited you for so long. I'm just doing some stuff inside actually." He replied.

"No worries. Got the book?"

Chris got the book out of his bag and showed it to Phineas and Ferb saying, "Here it is."

"Well alright then, everything's set. Let's go!"

And then they left. While walking, Chris can't help himself to open the book and read it.

"You know, it's kinda funny that our play's based on the story of this book." Chris said.

"Yeah. It's an old story. But hey, at least you got to be a stage director." Phineas said.

"I wasn't experienced with this stage directing thing. Heck, with my extensive knowledge of this book, I may able to pull off a good show."

"Say, where did you get that book?"

"It was given to me by an old friend. It's her grand-grand-grandmother's book actually. It was passed through generation until it was given to her. But due to unforeseen circumstances, she gave this book to me."

"So, who's your old friend, Chris? If you don't mind."

"I wanna save the story time for later. It looks like your house is not far from here."

And yes, Phineas and Ferb's house were just steps away. Upon reaching the house, they enter the backyard and saw Isabella, Buford and Baljeet waiting for them.

"Hey." Chris greeted.

They also greeted in reply.

"I don't get it. Why do you have to go to Chris' house if he himself can go here?" Buford asked.

"Well, we planned on him to go here. But Ferb decided it would be better if we ourselves go to his house. You know, to see his house and stuff." Phineas answered. "But enough for that. We should get ready to make the most awesome special effects machine the world has ever seen! You know, for the play."

"Sounds good to me."

"OK, everything's set. Ferb, the blueprints are ready?"

Ferb unfold a seemingly large blueprint.

"The parts are set?"

"Some of the parts are already here. That should give us a head start." Isabella answered.

"All right, guys. Let's get started."

With that, the guys started to make the machine. While the others are busy, Chris flipped the book open until he reached a page with a note inscribing:

PROPERTY OF THE PEREZ FAMILY

And some scribble at the bottom of it showing:

*and Nista family

He sighed a bit and said to himself, "_Hindi pa rin akong makapaniwala na maaalala ko pa rin ang mga sandaling iyon." _(I still can't believe I can still remember those moments.)

He closed the book and looked at the sky.

**Short author's note. This story was based on that fan-made script I made last year and finished around Christmas time. I have that sudden urge to write this in story form (and also because of that one specific Christmas song that I kept hearing these past days) so here it is. I also planned to write a different version of this with no PnF references, but I think I gonna save it from later.**

**And yes, Chris is an Asian. Or to be more specific, a Filipino.**

**That's all for now. Until then, stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

"What? Me? I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

"Come on, Chris. You're my only hope. Well, not the 'only' hope, I suppose. But I need your help in this."

"Maybe you should ask other people, Isabella. I'm not experienced in this."

_I'm even not sure if I can do this. Should I or... (sigh) It feels like it's that day._

**FLASHBACK**

November 3

If I can remember that day, it was that time that I met someone new in our place.

After I woke up and getting ready for school, Mr. Roberto Roxas or _Mang _Rob as I call him, whom is a close friend of my father, came to ask me something.

"Morning, Chris." Mr. Roxas greeted me.

"Good morning, _Mang _Rob. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I just want to ask you a favour. Did you remember your _Tito _Ric?"

"Well, yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Apparently, he had a child. It is a girl about your age and she's going to move here and go to the same school as yours. I want you to tour this kid to your school so that she wouldn't get lost the next time she came in. She's apparently new here."

I agreed to that favour and went to school riding our school service. When I arrived, I looked around to find the girl that _Mang _Rob was talking about but found no one the same as he described. If there is one thing I knew about my old school is that we wear uniforms and the transferees never wore the school's uniforms, unless they had made one or had similar features as ours.

I had two possibilities in my mind: she was lost and cannot locate the school or she was in school and had located her room.

But guess what, the latter statement was right.

When I decided to enter my classroom, a girl suddenly greeted me. No, she's not the girl I was looking for. I pretty much knew the girl and she came from a wealthy family. Oh, and her name's Angelica.

"Hey Chris!" she said as she waves her right hand.

"Hey Angelica, didn't expect you to be this early." I said.

"We have a test today at our first period, right? Our teacher said that she will never give test to those who came late."

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot about that."

"By the way, there is a new girl in our class today. She's pretty much a loner type to me."

"Wait. Did you say a new girl?"

I looked inside the classroom and Bingo; there I met the girl _Mang _Rob was talking about. The girl had a long hair with a head band and was wearing a plain yellow T-shirt, jeans and slippers. She sat on the seat next to mine, so this will be convenient.

Then class came and the girl was exempted because she's a newcomer while the others including me groan in answering the questions because we (and this is honestly speaking) didn't study for this test. Because seriously, who gives a test after a break?

After the test was finished, the teacher introduced us to the girl. And then we find out, her name was Maria H. Nista. Her mother died when she was born and her father's away at work. She's now currently living with her grandmother.

I tried to ask her to let me tour her around the school but she said to me, "I don't want to. I don't even like this school anyway."

**END FLASHBACK**

_Come to think of it, did I regret that favour? I don't know. Part of me says yes and other says no. But I don't want to idle much of that, for I still have to make a decision here._

"Please Chris. I only need your help."

"Guess I only have to agree. But don't regret if it's going to fail."

**What did Isabella asked Chris to do? You will find out in the next chapter because that one will focus more on the present timeline.**

**Some facts:**

_**Mang **_**is one of the known calling of young people to older men in the Philippines. **_**Tito **_**translates to uncle but that does not mean that Ric is really Chris' uncle. It is also one of the callings of young people to older men but rarely used (I guess).**

**That's all for now. Until then, stay tuned.**


End file.
